User talk:Christain
--LordTBT Talk! 04:35, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Welcome! Im so glad you decided to join us! (I can't believe i'm second (The first user) again!) Well, my I be the second to say Welcome to Redwall Wiki! Well first off let me say If you have any questions, please see the FAQ section of the community portal... home... thingy... It should answer any questions that you have. ::If It doesn't, or it just doesn't explain it through enough, I and many others (Ill name em at the bottom of the page ;]) will be happy to answer any questions you have. :::I think thats about it for right now! If you need anything, just ask one of us and we will be happy to assist! May you have many great and wonderous times on this Wiki! Sambrook the otter Talk! 14:12, 6 November 2008 (UTC) (here are the people) --Some random redwall fan Talk!, Aida Otterock Talk!, Charie Swordmaid Talk!, Zaran Rhulain Talk!, and (If hes on) Swordbearer <+>()- Third I'm starting to lose my touch mate. Third =P welcome to redwall christain, if you got any questions or any of that riff raff as me, Zaran Rhulain Talk! 22:14, 30 October 2008 (UTC) , Sambrook the otter Talk!, Charie Swordmaid Talk!, Some random redwall fan Talk!, or Aida Otterock Talk!, Charie Swordmaid Talk!, and the admins Plus if you are a fan of Fan fictions, suggested readings are The Last Stand of Redwall Abbey, Sambrook's Story, Red Tide 1 and 2, Jude Ethulia 1 and 2, and Lenora Longtail Man, I should template this format hi Hey, Guys. Thanks for Welcomes. :). Aj--Christain 04:22, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Hello... Feel free to fill out your userpage with random stuff it doesnt matter what just nothing like... blech... wow and Rhulain says he was losing touch lol xD--Aida Otterock Talk! 04:28, 10 November 2008 (UTC) :) *Grin* I know whatcha Mean... :). Not hear, of course. --Christain 04:49, 10 November 2008 (UTC) yeah xP lol the lights are on but nobodys home--Aida Otterock Talk! 04:56, 10 November 2008 (UTC) really I know really, thats what im Like at the Moment... :) lolz xP (gets up trips over computer cord spills water on clean socks)--Aida Otterock Talk! 05:01, 10 November 2008 (UTC) *grin* *spills Monster Drink over self and computer oops... :)--Christain 05:03, 10 November 2008 (UTC) *Grimaces and hear parents call her to bed, sighs and logs off after deleting important homework/email--Aida Otterock Talk! 05:05, 10 November 2008 (UTC) hehe. Same hear, My moms all but pulling the cord.:) opps, forgot the sig, Ill do it now though, just a five sec differnce--Christain 05:08, 10 November 2008 (UTC) So... Have you only read the castaways series or have you read Redwall too--Aida Otterock Talk! 01:52, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Ive read all the Castaways, Martin the Warrior, Mariel of Redwall, Mattimeo, and a bit of Redwall. Currently Reading Bellmaker and Mossflower--Christain 01:59, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ugh, last night i stayed up til two trying to finish my speech.. beh. --Christain 02:01, 13 November 2008 (UTC) bout your sig... k, the instructions I gave were missing a part. I forgot to mention that the JPG image has to be on the website (Redwall.wikia.com) It will not show up if it isn't on here. Other than that I can't figure out whats wrong with it..... [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] My User Talk! 15:07, 8 December 2008 (UTC) The Pic Is from this sight...:/. If It dosent work this time I may just take it out and try again later. :/. thankx, though Chris Talk! 18:48, 8 December 2008 (UTC) I think I know what It Is! *rubs hands together* Chris Talk! 18:52, 8 December 2008 (UTC) :Your signature image is broken (it's way too large) and you need to fix it. --LordTBT Talk! 20:37, 8 December 2008 (UTC) yes, My sister just told me. " Do you have a big eggo or what, Chris!" So, wow. I deleted it from the sig and hopefully when i sighn this, no picture (small or large) will be visible besides those Martins at the corner. Thanks, TBT. :)I'm really bad with technical stuff. ::(. Chris Talk! 21:30, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Sig Help If you want your signature as you were trying to have, use this: Chris Talk! Which will appear like this: Chris Talk! Don't forget about the raw sig button! -Black Hawk Talk! 22:15, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Dude thanks A TON! wow! Thanks, I'll Change It in a few, right Now My computer won't let me in that little red "more" place, But thanks. Chris Talk! 22:54, 8 December 2008 (UTC) sig ponits to the wong page hi there at the mommnt your sig is pointed to pages not yet wittern like this Chris Talk! so it comes up like this Chris Talk! see its not your user page it should be like this Chris Talk! so it should be like this Chris Talk! I hope this helps --Dannflow Talk! 19:25, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Oh, I see the problem with the one I gave you. I spelled it Christ''ia''n when it should have been Christ''ai''n. Sorry about that. -Black Hawk Talk! 21:51, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks, Danflow. :). Its ok, Black Hawk. My name is spelled rather different...::0. Thanks guys-Chris Talk! 15:09, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Hello! Hi Christain, thank you for commenting on my page. I am actually writing 2 fan fictions. My original one is The Saga of Smolderfang, but I don't highly recommend it since it is quite muddling. I also have Fren's Quest, which I recommend even more than the Saga, however I only have the prologue and one paragraph of Chapter One. Hope you enjoy, Frentiza the ferret Talk! 16:06, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks, dude. I left a Message on Your Place two... I'm still not sure which one to leave it on, so i did both. :/. Ah well, thanks, I will read them very soon. :) Chris Talk! 15:36, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Deletion 600 was deleted, but not permanently. I ran into a technical problem, but it's fixed. --Some random redwall fan Talk! 22:02, 14 December 2008 (UTC) PS: I finally got to the first fight! Ok, Yeah- that was it (stupid me) thanks for clearing that up. :)--Chris Talk! 22:04, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Re: Party Pooper humph! For that, I;m not posting my latest until tomorow night, so THERE. HUMPH!--Shieldmaiden Talk! 04:52, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Again, party pooper- master Mis-speller!--Shieldmaiden Talk! 04:55, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Sorry Stil till tomorrow, though!--Shieldmaiden Talk! 04:58, 16 December 2008 (UTC) YOU ARE EVIL!!! HUMPH!! (I'm not THAT angry, but still- HUMPH!)--Shieldmaiden Talk! 05:00, 16 December 2008 (UTC) You bet! I swear on Martin's sword, soon as I wake up. (I sleeps with my computer on the desk next to me, see.) Till then, Sweet Cloggo. Shieldmaiden Talk! 05:08, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Actually, Th proper term is Toodle pip.Shieldmaiden Talk! 05:14, 16 December 2008 (UTC)